He Who Pulled The Trigger
by TicTacStory
Summary: Mail Jeevas, a game addict with no care in the world, just what made him the man he is now?  Matt s lifestory, dramatic as hell, gets better, title pretty much gives away the end.
1. The Funeral

_**A/N I have been hesistating alot about this fanfic, finally I decided, and I actually quite like it.**_

_Dead._

_No, murdered._

Matt sat in a white chair, one of those garden chairs you would sit on at a party, only, this was no party, this was his father`s funeral, "Dead" "Died due overwork" who were they kidding? he didnt die naturally, he got murdered. Why are they trying to make his life prettier than it was?

The man who was speaking spoke about a man with hopes and wishes, a man who would do everything for his family. Matt was just half-listening,

"A Man with ambition that inspired many..."

Thirtheen-year-old Matt shook his head,

_Who are they talking about? ambition? Who is this man anyway._

He looked around the funeral, it was a pretty place with fresh roses hung around the lanterns, the grass beneath his feet was dark green, the statues has a pure glow and dark details around the graves gave it just that much more of a magic touch...

_How the hell can these people think he died naturally, the blood on his desk should have been atleast an indication of murder, and if it was suicide? no, if it was suicide the instrument used should have been there, but there was nothing, meaning that the murderer escaped with the weapon before Mother or I noticed anything, why are they brushing his death away like its nothing? _

It was quite a sad day for Matt, shure his father was a absent man, constantly in his office scratching his bold head and working on new ideas to improve his company, and SHURE Matt hardly spoke to him, and if they did it would be the typical talk you have with your father, the usual "how is school going" and even the "And do you have a girlfriend?", to which Matt always responded with a "I have the highest score in my year" and a sigh,

He didnt like school, more less, he hated it.

All those people, they were all different, misunderstood Matt.

In fact, he could easily have the highest score in the whole school, but he just couldnt be bothered, to much trouble than its worth, he would rather play games day and night. The only reason he aimed for top score in his YEAR was to make his father proud, a chance to talk to him, and he was, proud I mean.

Despite his bond with Matt, his father teached him alot, quite an inspiration, he was also a nice man, he could joke with Matt and he even asked his opinion about some buisness ideas he had.

_Maybe thats why I dont know anyone but mom here, his job...the CEO of a company, "To get high you need to know the right people" is what he said, I actually thought he ment get high on drugs, but okay._

As the man on stage continued speaking about his father (with a very poor description of the man, but whatever) He dug his hands in his pocket and sat back in his chair, observing his mother who sat next to him, she didnt look too upset, actually, she looked quite...

...satisfied.

_Perhaps she has something to do with the murder..._

Matt tried to shake the feeling off, suspecting his own mother? I think its not his father who was high.

Although his mother and his father were forced to marriage at a young age, mother who never had to lift a finger to get what she want, she didnt need to work, her husband was the one who took care of everything around, her husband being the abcent man he was...

Surely a woman with a charm like her`s, with more time on her hands than is good for her, surely that woman would get bored and want something new and exciting right?

Truthfully, Mother had a bad commitment issue, something Matt and his mother shared, never tied down to one person...

And just a month after Mother`s parents died, she started seeing people behind father`s back, not that he would suspect anything (or maybe he did, but he just didnt want to cause the unnecesary fuss, because that`s just the man he was).

And shortly, after those many men, came one in particular, a man who Matt didnt like a single bit, the grimmance that twitched his lips, the devilish scar covering his face, those grey eyes filled with forced satisfaction...eyes of a devil, his name, Michaelis Keehl.

_**-Just one week ago-**_

_Matt tiptoed to the kitchen in the hope of finding something eadable, gaming causes hunger you know? _

_It was after midnight, he expected his father to have knocked down and crashed in bed, and his mother might have been taking off her make-up to eventually also crash in bed, Matt was in for a surprise,_

_The goggle-wearing boy froze in his steps, yelping and jumping behind the door soo his mother couldnt see him, a man he hadn`t seen before, his hands under his mother`s black shirt, his lips dangerously close to her neck, his body way too near her`s, Matt just wanted to go and kick his ass, but considering the knife he had in his hand, he thought better of it,and instead, listened._

_"Is this him?" Asked the man, his knife pointing to one of the frames resting on the table, if Matt remembered correctly, its the only picture with he and his father together._

_Mother moand a little, "Yes"_

_"Think you can do it?" She added._

_"Of course, heh" his lips brushed against her skin, his hand forever under her shirt._

_"Dont be too rough alright? __**He**__ cant know its someone else"_

_"Oh baby, no one will notice a thing, I am from the mafia, after all" He grinned as his hand went down mother`s shorts._

_"And if he does find out, I will cheris and cut that pretty face of his" he added._

_"Oh Keehl, dont tease me like that" She giggled seductively as she turned around to face the man._

_"Keehl? whats with the formality, Michaelis for you" His tongue entered her mouth, both of them laughing evily, Matt stared wide eyed, suddenly he didnt feel all that hungry, he ran to his father`s office, his heart thumping in his troath, as he was going to open the door, he fell on his knees-_

_Why should I tell him? he thought, better live a good lie, than the bad reality._

_The moaning from the living room continued and Matt stood up to go to his room, he felt sick._

Matt`s awakend from his thoughts as the people around him stood up and started moving out, either in the silence of grief or the murmmur of gossip, sometimes people pointed at Matt and he could hear them saying things like "THAT is the son of?" and "Oh my, he looks nothing like his father" this didnt exacly confort Matt, he missed his goggles, but mother told him to put on his regular glasses, and his Gameboy would end up in the sink if he dared to take it with him.

_What the hell I dont even need glasses._

"Are you alright?" mother shot him a worried look.

_She sure is a great actress, acting worried, who is she fooling?_

"Yeah, im fine" he tried to smile and walked a little faster to reach the car, Matt really dont know why he said it, but suddenly the words just spat out of his mouth.

"Say, mom"

"Yes?"

"Where is that other guy?" From the corner of his eye, he could see mother walking slower. "You know, the Keehl man, the one you were seeing behind Father`s back, I expected you to atleast bring your boyfriend to such joyfull event, am I correct?" he bent his head a little back to see his mother`s expression,

"Mo-"he was about to say something, but Mother`s fuchsia bag, reaching to his face with a high speed, stoked his words, he fell on the grass and brushed his cheek with his hand as he observed his glasses torn on the ground.

_What the hell was that for..._

He wasnt sad nor was he all that mad, he saw it coming, perhaps its what he needed,

Old women in their cocktail dresses froze in their ugly higheels to stare at the act, pointing fingers and murmmuring, some gasping and others holding a mortified snicker, Matt stared at the ground, unable to move his gaze to the old ladies, Mother looke alarmed.

She grabbed Matt by her shoulders just to pull him up, the woman also grabbed his glasses and pushed him to the car, the old ladies stared at them some more but eventually got bored and continued gossiping, however Matt could hear some whisper, whispers, shallow and bitter nothings, "And thats what they call a problematic child" said a red headed woman who looked about 200 years old.

"His father would be ashamed" and "What would his father say? such noble man, that youngster of a son with the hate readable in his eyes"

_Hate? what the fuck do these people know? Father? father would say nothing, father was never there, father would ignore it and act as if nothing happened..._

His thoughts were again interrupted, and again by his mother who had a nasty expression written across her face. "What way is that to speak to your mother? truly disgusting"

She pulled Matt in a car, it was, however, not their car.

_Hey what the hell..._

He tried peaking at the man who was behind the wheel, trying to figure out wheter it was simply a chaffeur or someone else, mother also stepped in the car, however in the front.

"Michaelis, this is Matt, my son"

_Michaelis...?_

a blonde man looked back from his car, looking at the boy straight in the eye, his grimmace was scary, his stormy eyes intimidated Matt, his smile that Matt didnt like a single bit...something about that man he hated...

"Why Matt, you and I will have alot of fun together"

Matt gave him a weird look, and for reasons that are beyond me, his eyes filled with tears, how could mother replace father soo easily? and why such man? and why the hell was he being soo emotional anyway?

Michaelis burst in laugther, soonly accompaned by mother`s soft giggling as a tear escaped Matt`s eyes.

He didnt like this.

Not at all.

_**A/N Wheew, that was that, hope you liked it, please make my shitty day and review :3**_

_**And yes, "Keehl" as in "Mihael Keehl" as in "Mello`s father".**_

_**Heh. **_


	2. Run And Never Come Back

_**A/N Gah I want to get over with this chapter already, can`t wait to begin with the next on though, considering that Mello will appear :D**_

"Matt..."

Matt answered with a soft snore.

"...Matt"

Instead of a snore, he responded with a silence.

"Matt!" Carlos, the boy sitting next to him, said.

Unfortunately for Matt, this caused Miss Fernandez to look over to the duo sitting in the back of the class. "Is there something Carlos?" she asked.

Carlos shook his head and inmeadiatly stood straight, Miss Fernandez`s voice was what you could call the voice of hell, nails on a chopboard, a cat scratching the door.

"_**Jeevas?**_" Her nail-chalking voice prounced again, for reasons that were beyond everyone, Miss Fernandez always called Matt by his last name.

"huh?" Matt looked up not loosing his cool and calm personality once.

"Can you tell me the answer to question A4?" She asked with just a smirk of hope that "Jeevas" didnt know the answer, like that she could have a pleasant time giving Matt a hard time.

Matt also stood straight and put his goggles off just for the excitment of things, the reasons behind his glasses are quite simply, his favourite game-character of all time (Apart from Mario,Luigi and Yoshi) is Bayottena, and Matt, being the 13-year-old-tween-with-his-hormones-going-crazy- he is, also tought that Bayottena was the hottest woman he had seen, the rest is quite self-explinatory.

Matt always hated Spanish, I mean, shure he understand French and German, but Spanish...?

As Matt quickly checked his notebook to see if he had his homework done, he remembered that he couldnt do them, partly because of the funeral and the other because he was to angry to do anything but play videogames.

"Today maybe?" Miss Fernandez urged.

"Uhh," Matt shot a look at the board behind the curvy figure the teacher had and saw what the activity was all about. "Yo como?" he tried.

The kids looked amused, but the one who looked most delighted was the teacher. "Wrong." she said triumphantly. "As far as I know, there is no serie called `I Eat`, Jeevas, we are studying the different types of series, have you not done your homework?"

"I could not" Said Matt honestly.

"Why is that?"

Matt sighed, the passion lacking about telling them that his father died, truthfully, Matt, before he was brutally awaked by Carlos, was having a dream about the man known as Michaels Keehl. Beyond Matt`s expectations, he and his mother didnt go to Keehl`s house nor did that man stay very long, he did come to their house though, but Matt could jump under his duvet and happily play on his DS, thank God for that.

But how was he going to explain his circumstances right now? and besides, Miss Martinez looked like she was having the time of her life, Matt nearly felt bad for breaking her moment of happiness.

"Didn`t feel like it." He said flatly.

The class burst out in laughter as looked red with fury.

"Excuse me, Jeevas?"

Matt was about to answer, but couldnt finish his sentence due to what happened afterwards.

The yellow-white door of class 2A in the "Fourty Horizons High School." opened and a short red-haired woman entered with a confused look on her face, I belive the kids in the school called her "Terminator", thank her robotic voice for that.

Miss Terminator nodded at Miss Martinez, and then her eyes moved around the classroom just to rest on Matt`s body. "Mail Jeevas? Please come outside, your father is waiting for you."

Matt blinked, a 5% to the fact that she called him by his actual name, "Mail Jeevas" and not "Matt Jeevas", it was the first day in the___Fourty Horizons High School _and like usual, they all needed to know eachother`s names, and due to I dont know what reasons the teachers, students and sometimes even his own family called him, or atleast mistook him for "Matt." He hardly minded, he did like the name Matt after all, and he always wondered who even call`s his son "Mail." to the sorrow of his fangirls, who did catch his real name, and often called him "Hotmail" to put it bluntly,the reason for this nickname was because he was simply hot.

Too bad.

And the other 95% were filled because he heard "Your father," for a moment he thought he had played to many _"Back from the dead_" games and his mind had gone crazy.

Or perhaps it was the second-hand smoke Michaelis was smoking in the car yesterday,

His hunch was proven wrong when half of the class looked over to him with a crazed look on their face, and the female population of the class making seductive gestures to the goggle-wearing boy.

Also as Miss Terminator repeated herself. "Mail, your father is waiting,"

_Wait...what?_

His stomach lurched, and his head made a funny spin, his mind was blank and part of him expected a zombie to be waiting for his outside to eat his brain.

His curiousity (Well, and the obligation) caused him to stand up,grab his bag, and follow the woman at the door.

Miss fernandez gave him one last look that just screamed. "When you come back, you`re dead."

Matt yawned and tried to look laid back, although he himself felt, and maybe if it was just a little bit, scared.

He walked with his head down and his hands in his pockets as he and The Terminator were walked down the stairs, the flute music playing from the music room, and the stories about Napoleon loudly explained, all meeting at one point.

It was when he saw who was waiting for him at the reception desk, the grimmace that forever spat hate, the eyes that had something evil, a twisted aura and a scar across his face that made Matt slightly intimidated by the man.

His blood was boiling his obvious shock showing to the others, it took him all he had to not atack the man right there and then, every, and I mean every fibre of his being was ready to kill that man.

"Are you alright?" said the Terminator with a sweet but still robotic voice. "You do know this man don`t you?"

Matt refused to look into the man`s dirty eyes, he was ready to say that he did not know the man, but before he had the chance to say anything he got roughly pulled on the shoulders by no other than Michaelis Keehl. "What, you don`t remember your good old man?" Michaelis said with a grinn, the cigarette sticking out of his mouth even if it was prohibited in public areas.

Matt shrugged his hand off. ".Me"

Both the receptionist and Michaelis laughed a little, "Ah, adolocents, they fully forget you once they reached that age" said the man. "Oh yes, I know how you feel" said the receptionists, giving Matt a pityfull look.

_Why the hell are they laughing? why did they let him in anyway? How can they possibly think we`re related, no, more importantly what the fuck is he doing here? Damn this man..._

"Okay son, lets go." said the man, Michaelis held his shoulder and pushed the boy to his chest, he closed his head and soflty whispered. "Say anything and you`re dead."

This caused Matt`s anger to grow even stronger, why was he touching Matt? why was he there anyway? why did he have to come in his life? why right after father died? this is mother`s fault, all of it.

Matt pulled himself back and finally looked in the man`s eyes, his breath was heavy and he hardly dared to say anything, he had no choice but to go with him.

"Dont worry Mail, im shure your mother will be just fine in the hospital." Assured both the terminator and the receptionist, with a "calming" tone of voice and intention.

This, however, did anything but calm Matt down.

_Hospital...what is she talking about? Mom..._

As soon as Michaelis and Matt got out of school grounds, Matt grabbed the man by his shoulders (Which was quite hard, considering that the man was fairly tall compared to Matt) "What`s wrong with my mother?" Matt demanded.

Michaelis gave him A Look, "Good grief Jeevas, the woman is just fine" He spat his cigarette out and stepped on it, he grabbed another one.

And suddenly, fully out of the blue, it started raining.

Matt stood in silence while the rain kept dropping on his head.

He didnt even realize Michaelis had gone in his car, that`s how surprised he was.

"Are you going to stay there all night?" Asked the man in his car, the window was open, but Matt refused to look.

"Dont be a bitch and get in already" Michaelis urged with a pissed of tone.

Matt snapped out of his delusion, and looked at the black car next to him, his legs were heavy and his arms were hurting, "Why did you come?" Matt asked softly.

Michaelis made an annoyed gesture and just huffed."Your mother will probably tell you, now get your ass in here"

Tick, tick, tick, and the rain kept ticking, the man was loosing his temper and soo did Matt.

"No," Matt said.

"No? what was that?"

"I can walk on my own, I dont need you around alright?" He stepped and was ready to walk off, too bad for him, Michaelis wasn`t pleased, he stood out the car and before Matt realized what was going on, the man grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to himself, he spat the cigarette out as its fire left a mark on Matt`s shirt. "Listen kid, I have been easy on you, but I do not tolerate you speaking like that to your father alright?"

"Alright?" He repeated and shook the boy who was on his toes due to Michaelis grabbing his shirt.

The unexpected happened, Matt`s hand met the man`s cheek, and his ankle met his balls.

"You are NOT my father nor will you ever be." Matt annouced, the man`s grip turned non-existent and Matt fell on the wet floor, he grabbed his bag and ran to wherever his feet brought him, as he ran in the rain he heard the man say one last thing. "You will be sorry for that!"

But Matt didnt have the patience to look into that or whatever it could mean, the only thing he could do now, was run.

_**A/N Um-**_

_**Right.**_

_**Opinions? **_


	3. Forgive Our Sins

Matt was running and running, his legs hurt and his head didnt feel much better, his hands were stiff of the cold and his hair was soaking with the cloud`s tears.

He ran for about a halfhour untill he stopped at a shop known as the "Jessie`s Candyland." he bugged his eyes at the glass and at sight of sweets his stomach screamed,

Matt hardly cared for sweets, but chips could always make their way in him, he digged in his pocket and realized that his wallet was in his bag, and due to the melodramatic running he forgot to take the bag with him.

He sighed annoyed and kicked against the graffiti-painted wall...where was he?

Surely he wasn`t in Worksop anymore, or atleast not in South Worksop, he didnt recognize anything, not the shops nor the people.

Back in Worksop, where he lived for the past 12 years (He was nine years old when he had to live with his grandmother for a year and a half.) he knew all the people, not personally enough though, but he recognized them, all the people back there were the same, idiotic classy,old tyrant-like men, or simply old rich woman with too much time on their hands, or either teenagers who like him were forced to live in that small neighbourhood.

And Matt was quite intimidated by these women, and there was much to be desired to have a proper conversation with them.

_Why did I run anyway? God, what a idiot_, he thought about himself.

He sat on the stairs of a odd-looking apartment, next to a text saying "Forgive My Sins."

_Forgive my sins huh? _He sighed.

_Was I scared? _The boy considered this. _Fuck no, how could I be scared of that bastard? why was he there anyway? cant he just get lost, and oh I dont know, drop down the nearest cliff?_

Matt shook his head, wondering what the hell he was thinking, wishing tears uppon others just brought tears uppon yourself, even he with his 13 year old body knew that, living with his drunk grandmother for a year and a half had proven that much, and that was the only thing he learned living with that now dead woman.

Again out of boredom he digged his hands and was surprised to find his leather gloves in them, he smiled as if plotting to blow up the world, with a fast motion he put them on, ignoring the fact that they were a little too small for him.

He looked up the sky, it was still raining, he had no intention whatsover to go home drenched.

_Oh well, _He finally tought. _Who knows how long this rain is going to continue, and im wet already. _He looked around and spotted a bunch of homeless men putting their sleepingear next to him and lying down as if Matt wasn`t there. _I solemnly refuse to spend a night sleeping out. _

He jumped up trying to not awake the hobo who seemed to be engrossed in his dream.

Two minutes later, he completed the impossible mission of finding a person who didnt look like a whore or were shifting suspiciously in their pockets and murmmuring something to someone else;Drug dealers.

He politely asked the lady what time it is,

But instead of getting the answer he wished for the woman shot him a dissaproving look and hurried to no where in particular, as if she wanted to escape from something as fast as possible.

If this was an anime serie, Matt would turn blank and perish.

But God forbid this being a anime serie, and unfortunately such thing is not possible and he just frowned weirdly and shot her a sarcastic look.

"Tch Tch!"

Matt looked at the source of the sound.

"Tch Tch!" It repeated, "Oi you fella!"

Matt was momentairly thrown by the fact that someone called him "Fellah."

"For God`s sake kid, look to your right." A old female voice said somewhat irritated.

Matt followed the indication and saw a woman who looked like she might be around 600 yeats old waving at him and making a movement that said; "Come Here."

Just incase the lady might not be the 600 year old lady Matt thought she was and was instead an Arabian Al-Quaeda terrorist about to kidnap him and sell off his organs in peices to creepy old men, he checked the building she was in and to his surprise it was the same. "Jessie`s Candyland." shop from earlier, he stepped and reached to door, he was about to eye her carefully but the woman had grabbed his shoulder and pushed im in the shop.

"What the he-"

The woman intterupted him though. "What in the world is a boy like you doing in a place like this?" She asked and took out a muffin from the fridge and handed it over without asking wheter he wanted it or not.

But Matt bit it because it was rude if he did otherwise.

"Umm...Ma`am-"

Again, intterupted. "Christ and Maria, spare me the formalities, call me Jessica, or Jessie, as you wish."

"Uh, right, Jessica-" He felt odd calling a woman who appeared 600 years old by her first name.

"Fancy the muffin?" She said.

"Yeah,uhm-" He said surprised by his reply, he was never a big fan of chocolate muffin`s, actually he hated chocolate, white chocolate was okay, but black or milk...?

"Good boy, you aren`t from around here are you?" She hit right in the bull`s eye, fierce 600 year old.

"Right, Miss, not to sound rude bu-"

"Jessica boy, Jessic-" Now it was Matt`s turn to intterupt her.

"Can you stop intterupting me and listen?" He sighed annoyed.

The old lady smiled and nodded.

"Where am I What time is it, how did you know im not from here and how do you bake such good muffins."

"Kids these days have no sense in their word choice."

Matt wondered what this woman ment with that.

"However, I like your addittude."

Shivers ran his spine.

"But before I answer, I should ask you what you are doing here."

Matt looked sheepish. "That is of no interest."

"Ay it is, see we are not in Worksop, its Manchester, the press call this place the Graffiti Town, Drug wonderland and the town with the best bakery in England."

Matt blinked, wondering if everyone who reaches the 600 years of age looses sense of modesty.

It was then he realized what she said. "...Manchester?"

"Ay."

"Oh God." He wondered how in the world he reached Manchester.

The old woman looked bored. "Why what`s with the face?" She asked.

"...Manchester?" He repeated.

"For god`s sake yes Manchester, think of a man playing chess."

He brushed his hair with his hand. "Manchester?" He said now in disbelief.

"Christ, tell me boy where do you live?"

Matt didnt answer her though, his mind was running in the course of how he was going to go back to Worksop with no money and the rain storming harder every minute.

"Do you have your parents phone number?" Jessica asked, not offended in the least of Matt`s discourtasy.

"Eh, thank you for everything ma`am, I mean, Jessica, but I must seriously leave now." He shot her a apogelic smile and looked at the cloister clock, it was five A.M and it was dark outside.

"Oi, think you can leave without atleast telling me your name?"

But Matt was already out of the shop.

He inhaled the fresh air and started walking, he walked around for about 50 minutes when he sneezed and stood against a painted wall, it was dark, it was raining, he was lost in a gangster city, his mother was going to kill him.

_What am I trying to do? _Matt wondered and sat down on the wet floor, he looked down at his boots and didnt part his gaze.

Somehow the idea of being in a dark dead ended street with nothing but walls around him was not the safest.

But he hardly had the patience to look for a better place, ten minutes passed and he thought he was going to fall asleep plain on the floor, a man`s voice however awakened him. "You kid interested in crack?" A beaming british voice said.

Matt yawned and opened his eyes looking straight into the man`s eyes.

_Shit...what is this? _He observed around and saw three more men and two woman coming his way, suddenly it was also alot darker Matt thought he might have fallen asleep.

"Not really." He answered and stood up wishing to leave that place and never come back, he nearly reached the end of the street, too bad for him a blonde woman with a way to short dress had grabbed his wrist, she pushed him against the wall and with her perfect fake nail tickled his neck up, "You aint bad lookin` at all." The men grinned and walked closer, Matt was quite sick of it all, and without thinking twice he took action.

"I could say the same about you, too bad I dont like it when girls push me against the wall-" The girl was stronger than he could have imagined, but with his strenght he managed to throw the woman on the floor. "You gonna pay for that bitch!"

The men and woman exchanged glances, one of the men, the darker one, got out a pocket knife and snickered. "You heard that boy? you`re gonna pay for that."

_**A/N Im soooo sorry, I said Mello was going to appear in this chapter but I got to caught up with the old lady scene, This story is quite un-realistic, I`m aware, oh well.**_

_**I promise Mello will appear in the next chapter. *bows***_

_**Please review :3**_

_**AAAAALSO, I am not from England soo I dont known how far Worksop (Is that even a place?) is from Manchester, therefore this whole location is fully fictional ._.**_


	4. Cant Feel What You Cant Touch

_**A/N Soo this is merely a flashback from when Matt lived with his grandmother, Again, Mello does not appear here, but he WILL in the next.**_

_He woke up in the London Hospital as Mail Jeevas the nine year old boy, the boy whom his parents (his mother, more likely) sent him out to live with his grandmother, possibly forever._

_Or atleast, that`s what Mail thought._

_Who sends a nine year old boy to live with his fourty year old grandmother? The grandmother was called Amaya, her friends called her Mia and she adressed herself as "Mia-sensei." _

_Which is weird, since nor was she Japanse nor did she master anything but drinking herself sick._

_Mail Jeevas, despite everything, loved Mia._

_When he wasn`t living with her, that is._

_But as time passed, and Matt`s mother announced her plan to her son, she spoke about it as if she was talking about a trip to Disney Land. "Would you like to live with nanna Mail?" _

_Mail blinked innocently, not expecting that what came next._

_"You`re going to live with her, and you won`t see mommy for a very long time-"_

_Mail again blinked, and even as a nine year old he understood that saying "You wont see mommy for a very long time" is not the best thing to say to a kid, _

_And that was that, not much more but a week later his mother left him at the door of Mia`s mansion, "Why do I have to live here?" Matt asked not facing his mother, his gaze locked on the white door and the bag in his hand._

_His mother gulped and went on her knees, she grabbed her son`s shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye. "Daddy and I are having problems." _

_"What do I have to do with that?" He asked, years later he realized how selfish that sounded, but back then he chastied at the ides of living without his mother._

_Mother ignored his question. "When we sorted everything out you come back with us okay?" She said with a smile and a tear in her eye._

_Mail was uninpressed. "What if you never make up?" _

_"Oh look there she is." The door opened and a fourty year lady came in sight, a glass of wine in one hand, she was wearing a pretty dress and pretty make-up, her dark brown hair were truly one of a kind and her huge blue eyes were jewels, she looked awfully young for a grandmother, if you didn`t hear her voice she appeared 20 years old._

_Mother kissed both her cheeks, whispered something and kissed her son, "Bye Mail." _

_Mail sighed. "Bye." _

_He lived alone with his grandmother alone for a half year, that half year was golden, Mia didnt drink alot and she wasn`t always out, she and Mail had done many things together and they had fun,_

_Then they arrived._

_After a half year with no letter nor word from his parents there were two teenagers ringing the door._

_Mail was in alone because Mia had to work, she was a pianist and her touch was mesmerizing and her tunes were beautifull, even when she was drunk and started dancing on the piano._

_"Eh, and you are...?" He eyed the girl and the boy from tip to toe. "Is Amaya here?" The girl asked, fully ignoring the boy._

_"No."_

_"Let us in," The boy urgued and passed Mail, not looking at him once._

_"Sorry kid, dont worry we`re not going to kidnap you or..." she flicked her hair "...Whatever." _

_Mail`s instict told him to run for his life, but instead he decided to stay and watch._

_After an awkward two hours Mia came home, her mouth making a "O" shape as she spotted the two teenager. "Carlos...Angelinna!" She beamed and hugged the teenagers,_

_"Hey Amaya." They said at the same time. "How are you doing?" _

_"Fine, you dont look soo bad yourself." _

_After alot of demanding from Mail it came clear that they were brother and sister, point cross, they were the kids of Matt`s mother`s sister._

_Making them his cousins. _

_They smiled awkwardly at eachother, Carlos was seventeen and Angelinna was fifteen._

_Carlos was there to study, and Angelinna was there because got kicked out of house, for reasons, "Little kids should not care about." _

_Matt hated it when people called him "Little kid." _

_As if he was a waste of air no one cared about, feeling left out._

_Things went fast, and Mail had realized a few things;_

_ and Angelinna didnt get along._

_ didnt have the money to support three people, and soonly started drinking herself sick again._

_ and Angelinna often smoked something funny when Amaya wasn`t there._

_ missed his mother._

_It was Christmas eve and the household was bored._

_Non of them cared for Christmas, the only special thing about that day was that Amaya didnt have to work._

_Carlos nor Angelinna exchanged a word, Amaya felt the tension and decided to retire to her bed early, "Im going to bed, Dont stay up to late okay?" _

_Mail nodded but Carlos and Angelinna ignored her._

_Carlos digged in his pocket and put something in his mouth, he started coughing and Angelinna had to pat his back. "Fucking idiot." She grabbed a vodka bottle from the fridge and took a sip._

_Mail was bored and went to the other room to turn the TV on, he was engrossed in the serie that was going on and ignored the screaming from the living room._

_When the program finished he heard a loud "Bang!"_

_He was about to stand up and check out whatever was going on, but that was needless, the troubles found him instead. _

_Carlos came in walking in a funny way, _

_"Carlos-" Mail began, but Carlos stoked his words, he threw the TV on the floor, peices flying on the floor._

_"-The hell?" Matt said, not quite knowing what he could do._

_Angelinna came in, she grabbed her brother from the shoulders and yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Who the hell do you think you are?" _

_It was then Matt realized Her face was bleeding, Carlos grinned idiotically and punched the wall, his fists letting out blood, Matt was mortified and ran to his cousins. "What`re you doing? Stop." _

_Carlos didnt appreciate this and pushed him on the floor, Angelinna looked surprised and was on the edge of crying. "Get out of here Carlos!" She ordered._

_"Fuck you Angelinna," He kicked the coffee table and spat Mail a dirty look._

_He kicked the table even harder and the cups fell on the floor, the glass cut Matt`s flesh but he didnt care, before he could do anything Carlos was out of the mansion._

_"...what happened?" he asked at the now crying Angelinna._

_Truthfully, this wasn` t the first time they had a fight, pshysical or not, but never with this much damage, Angelinna`s face was covered in blood, her hair and her clothes, the room was a mess and Carlos went out, god knows when he would come back._

_"What`s with the noi-" Amaya came in with a sleepy expression, that expression turning mortified as she spotted her neice in that state, she quickly ran to the phone and dialled a number._

_"Mail, go out." She instructed._

_"What?" _

_"GO OUT!" Angelinna now screamed._

_Mail blinked. _

_Amaya pointed at the door and Mail saw in her face that she was serious, he obeyed and went outside, the garden was cold and dark, he didnt like it there, he jumped from the fence and walked to the river just next to their house, it was a beautiful place, Mail wondered what just had happened, suddenly he felt like crying, and he wasnt even injured._

_A hour passed and Mail fell asleep against a dreamy tree,it was the smell that woke him up, he opened his eyes with a blank mind, but suddenly the images came fresh in his mind, he inhaled and felt suffocated, his eyes were gloomy and it was hot, he looked behind the tree, what he saw then was the sinned christmas night tinted with the that hatefull colour...red._

_He ran to the manor and followed his instincts, he ran in the house but came no further but the living room, he collapsed on his knees and widened his eyes, the heat burning against his skin and the fire surrouding him, there were three people infront of him;Amaya, Carlos and Angelinna, dead, burned to death, black, their eyes opened with blood, pain._

_Matt swallowed and stood up, it was everything;the fire, lack of air, the sight of his dead family members, everything, he collapsed in the middle of the burning room._

_He woke up two days later and his mother picked him up a week later, she kissed him heavily and hugged him, she promised to never leave him again._

_The only thing he learned from that day was the sight of death._

_What exacly happened that day remained a secret for Matt, his burns faded away with time and with them his desire to know why the manor was in fire also left._

_**A/N Sorry, then end was written fastly, and I am way to tired to write the whole Angelinna/Carlos situation. (Its five in the morning, didnt sleep a bit)**_

_***Smile* Please review :3**_


	5. Watching Over

After that things went awkwardly fast, the darker man grabbed Matt`s collar and slammed him against the wall, he started laughing histerically even though there was nothing to laugh about, Matt had no other option but to take it, what could he do? fight?

Little thirteen year old Matt againt a bunch of junkies and whores? I laugh.

The darker man whistled,it was Matt realized he was shaking, he scould at himself for being like that, instead of wasting his good energy in being scared he could better use he neurons in his brain to get out of that situation, Matt looked around, nothing but wall`s and pipes, maybe he should just run? or perhaps climb up a five story house, fall, and break his neck instead of getting a beating?

His not very sunny thoughts were brutally intterupted by a woman the darker man earlier called "Sunny Summernight"

Okay, OKAY, who the hell call`s her son Mail?

But please, its still better than Sunny Summernight.

who in the name of Christ and Jesus even CALLS her daugther "Sunny Summernight."

Anyway, this woman was, what Matt would describe, to the upmost hot, and I dont just mean hot-headed with that.

Her eyes had a little sparkle, her lips were full and looked like they have never been kissed, her dress may have been a little too short but atleast she wore a scarf, her higheels didnt look all to comfortable in Matt`s opinion, not that he ever wore higheel`s to know how they feel, but you know, whatever.

Sure such a beautiful woman wouldnt kick a thirteen year old boy`s in the leg with those killer higheels for the mere hell of it, and completly out of the blue for that matter.

Yeah well, fuck that, she did, kick him I mean.

Matt yelped and the men and woman laughed, Matt felt small, a little brat, a helpless, worthless and troublesom brat, he bit his lip when his eyes landed on a bottle of beer the man had in his dirty hands, his eyes widened and he had trouble breathing, the suffocating air was sickening, all this was Michaelis`s fault, everything, everything.

It was then he realized that the man had an empty beer bottle in his hand and it was also then he learned that they were all drugged, which was weird because drug trafficers themselves dont usually do drugs.

Matt widened his eyes and before the bottle could smash against his head he wrecked himself out of the man`s grip and ducked down avoiding the hurting, the bottle instead hit the ugly wall behind him and sure some peices scratched his flesh but it was still better than his head.

Sunny Summernight walked a little forward soo she would be facing the boy infront of her, "The fuck you think you`re doing?"

The boy considered doing two things; shout and run away or try figthing them an fail in a heroic way.

The man pushed Sunny Summernight and faced her. "We need that boy for trafic-" Sunny Summernight cut him off. "You fat whore think that whimp can do that?"

Which was pretty ironic, if one of those two would be a whore it would be Summernight, not the man.

"What did you just say?" the man pulled her hair hard enough she screamed, the other men started laughing and Matt felt some pity to the woman, he looked around to see if he could go away but there stood a very scary looking man next to him, he wore a scarf around his face letting only his eyes to sight, he didnt blink ounce and he was probably the only sober one there.

The man kicked her back soo she would fall on her knees, the man ordered her to "beg." but the woman shook her head and continued yelling. "He`s killing me! he`s killing me!" the man didnt appreciate this and he took out his knife, Matt didnt have alot of experience with drugged people but the woman didnt look like she was getting murdered.

The men continued laughing and Matt`s body was shivering, before the man could poke his knife in her chest like killing something was nothing Matt to everyone`s surprise grabbed the man`s knife and threw it at the other side, not neccesarily to help the woman but simply because he didnt want to see someone die infront of him.

Even the scary looking man blinked, the instant Matt realized what he had done and what the consequences may be the scary looking man got out his gun not to shoot him but to smash it against his head, it hurt like hell and Matt slid down the wall, before the man could do anything more and Matt felt his life just merely slipping away another empty bottle fell on the floor, quickly followed by another one, they werent from any of the prostitutes or men, they came from...from what? the sky?

Matt looked up to see nothing, there was only a voice. "Why are you still sitting there pathetically? move you idiot." it was a deep voice, not older than twenty years and not younger than him, before he could continue being shocked he obeyed and made a run for it, the men behind him cursed at both Matt and the mysterious voice. "Who the fuck are you?"

The mysterious voice snickered and laughed.

_**A/N That was stupid, and the reality level of the story is close to zero, my apolagies, honest.**_


	6. Little Blonde Boy

_**A/N I have no idea where this is going, the only thing that is sure is the ending, and that is still about ten or more chapters away.**_

_**Oh and also that I want to use the word "curiously", dont you think its an interesting word? **_

Matt curiously sniffed the air as he sat on a park`s bench, he moved his head from right to left and moved his fingers as if he was playing the piano, he tapped with his foot on the grass, this earned himself some weird looks from the teenagers that were outside, obviously thinking he was just a crazy homeless kid they didnt dig for anything more and continued doing with what they were doing, getting drunk and enjoying themselves.

Matt`s mind was a little numb, out of experience he knew that if something "big" happened at first you dont feel anything, it takes time to procces, and once the procces is completed the feelings well up concluding to a mix of emotions and finally leaves a mark on your memory.

He put everything in its place and tried to make a sense out of his situation.

Father died, Michaelis came in.

Matt shooks himself away and runs to the unknown.

Matt lands in a ghetto neighbourhood.

Matt gets offered drugs.

Matt gets kicked by a prostitute.

Matt almost gets killed.

Some mysterious dude comes and saves him.

Matt has no idea who he should thank.

Matt snickered at himself, he comes out like such a fool, he expected such thing to only happen in books, and in the rare ocasion that Matt read those books he would just laugh at the main character and think that if something like that would happen to him he would look more like a hero than a whimp.

And now he`s sitting on a painted on bench in a very ugly park, time and actual city unknown.

No, thats a lie, where was he?

Oh yes, Manchester.

The air smelt like a fourth of July and his mind snapped.

Manchester, he was in fucking Manchester, the place of the funeral.

He bit his lip and checked his wrist as if as a clock would magically creep on said body part, he started taping his foot a little faster and his head stayed put.

He got this, he really does, the "only" thing he had to do was make his way to the graveyard and he would know his way from there, he would come home and his mother would ask him where he was and he would say exacly what happened, mother would be shocked and never speak to Michaelis again, Matt would be satisfied and everything will go back to normal.

HA, who was he kidding?

He shook his head, and feeling a little more shure of himself he made his way to the graveyard.

He walked circles for about a hour and he considered going to the old lady from before to ask where the graveyard was, but the problem was that he also didnt know HOW to get to that woman`s house, the shureness from before has gone to not and it took just a half hour more for him to quit.

"For fuck`s sake." He desperatly kicked the wall, he grabbed the grey bars unaware of the roses, the pinches pinched him and a little blood from his hands ran free but Matt didnt even notice.

"Damn it damn it damn it!" He sat down on the floor and out of frustration he kicked nothing in particular, he wouldn`t be surprised if it was midnight, there was no one on the street, either they were in their comfy homes miding their own buisness or they would be in parties minding eachother`s business.

He stood up again and walked rought steps, it didnt take longer than five seconds for him to fall on the floor again, he moaned and kicked and blamed, it was quite a sight.

If Matt saw someone else doing that he would laugh, but now to know that it wasn`t someone else but Mail Jeevas slash Matt it wasnt funny at all.

He leaned on something and to his surprise he fall with his HEAD on a path, he then realized that that what he was leaning on was an old gate and he fell on the dirty floor, he checked his hand and it was only then he learned that he was bleeding, but it wasnt really the blood he cared about, it was more about the cause of the blood; Roses.

He swallowed even if there was nothing to swallow, he changed his position and was on his knees, it was difficult but Matt did it, he cheked the nameplate on the gate and sure enough it said there, flat in grey cursive letters; Thorn Roses Graveyard.

He jumped up and went on his toes just in case his mind went crazy and he started imagening things, he licked his dry lips and refused to accept that just two minutes ago he was almost crying out of frustration when that what he was searching for was right behind him.

Matt, emotionless followed the path, atleast, that`s what he intended, he failed at being his usual cool and emotionless self and felt a little sheepish.

Maybe it was the fog or maybe it was the darkness, or perhaps it was the fact that dead people were rotting under him but the graveyard felt haunted, almost scary, yet it gave a relaxing vibe and Matt felt calm for the first time that evening, knowing that his father was there somewhere was somewhat comforting.

Twenty minutes and a few hurtings later Matt reached a point where he could hardly see his own hands, the suffocating fog was a little thight and the darkness didnt help it at all.

He sighed and he ocasionally read some gravestones for the mere hell of it, suddenly he stumbbled upon one, "Marcus Kingstone, 1985-2001, a man with wanting and knowing, Unfair Death."

And no matter how bad Matt felt for poor Marcus Kingstone who died in a car accident at the age of sixteen he couldt helpt but feel satisfied,

he recognized this stone because the day of his father`s funeral he was just merely surprised and appaled over the amout of cards people left on his grave, not even starting over the content of the messages.

The stone was just five other gravestones away from sir "Matthew Jeevas." fancy gravestone.

He started counting the stones, which wasn`t very pleasing but whatever.

Four gravestones later, looking into the fog he saw a shape, it wasn`t a gravestone,it wasnt a altar and it wasn`t a blonde vampire desperate for his blood, he closed a little more and noticed that the shape was a human, and that human was a boy, Matt couldnt see his face mainly because of the fog but also the fact that the boy had a leather jacket with the hat on and he looked at the grass beneath him.

The boy had his legs spread, which wasnt weird or anything.

His right hand was poorly on the hanging and in his left had he had a chocolate bar, it was the only part of his body that was moving, or even seemed alive, apart from his mouth that was devouring the chocolate, as for his tongue that licked the chocolate delicatly before biting in it.

Matt wondered what a boy would do in the center sitting like that and eating like that.

Matt was a little intimidated but stubbornly continued stepping and told himself he will ignore the weird boy.

Matt got there and to his surprise he got tears in his eyes as he saw his father`s name carved into the plate like that, the roses were, like the name of the graveyard implies, thorn.

He kneels and dusted the plate off.

"Hey dad," He said it without excpeting an answer.

The other mysterious boy who was sitting about two meters from Matt looked behind him thinking that some strange boy randomly spoke up to him, he looked at the boy and realized he was talking to the stone, it looked pretty stupid.

_..._

The chocoholic wasnt quite sure what to think, first of all, it was one after midnight, if his mother gived a crap he would be home now, but the blonde boy`s mother was as good as no mother, when he was younger he thought he had the best mother you could have, he grew up and harshly learned the truth, with his fifteen years of age he practically lived on the streets even though his "house" was a three story mansion.

Eaversdropping on people wasn`t a huge satisfaction to the mysterious boy, no, infact it bored him imensly, he picked up alot of conversations and most of them went like this:

Some girl:O.M.G my boyfried like totally broke up with me!

Some other girl: O.M.G your like, kidding!

The other girl:Now its totally for real!

The other other girl: OMIGOD!

Girl one:OHMIGOD!

And that was the extent of their conversation skills.

The chocolate loving boy decided to listen to the other boy anyway.

"Seriously dad, I miss you and everything, no matter how abscent you were I know you just did it because you wanted to earn the money didnt you?" Matt looked at the sky and smiled.

"Dad, its okay if I call you dad right? recently some man came in and..."

"...well he`s sort of an ass, I cant believe mother actually loves him..." He sighed. "Sorry dad, I shouldnt say that, I know you loved mother didn`t you?" He looked at the stone as if it would provide an answer.

"Yeah, you really did love her, but she didn love you..." He bit his lip. "...Its unlucky, but you were the one who told me that if you want something you need two things; deserve it and do anything to get it, unless you`re a rich bastard, because the rich are smart that way." Matt could help but grinn at the memory of his father bashing rich bastards who didnt do anything to get the money. "... and you tried to win her over with money didnt you? A desperate attempt perhaps?" He teased. "Dad, did you really die of heart failure or was it murder?" he then said.

The mysterious boy moved a little closer, this made good ground for a story, he though.

now the two meters were one meter and for the first time in his life Mello felt just the least interested in what someone else had to say.

"Anyway, how are things in heaven? must be pretty boring with Jesus up there, I cant stand R.E let alone LIVE in it, talking about school, its going fine, I know that`s a question you would ask if you..."

The one meter turned to a half meter but Matt didnt seem to notice. "...if you were still alive." Matt shook his head as if he disagreed with something. "Dad, I have to go, mom is going to KILL me, seriously, and you kn- HOLY SHIT."

Matt jumped up and fell on his butt, the mysterious boy from before had moved and before Mello himself realized it he was practically hanging on Matt`s waist.

Mello also got frighthend but instead of falling on his butt he fell in his side.

"You- what- THE HELL?" Matt said.

The other boy frowned and brushed his hair with his hand, he looked sligthly embarrased and uncomfortable, he analized the boy infront of him and remembered him from before,

_Oh god, its the whimp. _Mello thought by himself.

It was then he noticed Matt poking his shoulder to see if he was not a ghost or a zombie in leather.

"Your hand is bleeding." Mello pointed out.

Matt considered the possibilty of the boy being a vampire and that he was out to pull him on the ground, lick and bite his neck and eventually leaving Matt dead on the floor.

He shook this feeling away and realized the boy had blonde hair, his eyes widened, the face looked oddly familiar even though he had never seen the boy before, he was almost...afraid of the boy.

"Hey, are alive? you look pale." Mello said as he closed his face to Matt`s to find any other indication of life.

"What are you even doing here?" Matt sighed.

"Why aren`t you polite." The blonde boy rolled his eyes and stood up.

Matt gritted his teeth and felt just sligthly annoyed. "Tsk, excuse me to not politely offer the person who was hanging on my waist fresh cookies and milk."

The blonde boy frowned, moved his head to the right and half smiled. "I wasnt hanging on your waist."

Now it was Matt`s turn to roll his eyes, which is a very out of character thing for him to do.

"Should I continue asking what you were doing hearing me out...?"

"Dont even start." Mello shook his head.

"Fine, but I will not leave before I know your name, reporting you to the police and say a rapist is out sounds like a good deed huh?"

Mello sighed and looked up the sky, "Shut up."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

Mello stared at the sky for a couple of more seconds and as if had just realized something he walked past Matt, "Goodbye Jeevas."

And soo he left him without explation of what he was doing there, without his name and why was he hanging on his waist.

But somehow it felt like it wasnt the last time they were going to see eachother.

_**A/N Yaay finally the good part of the story begins :3**_

_**Please review for faster updates, (I motivate myself and I work till like, six in the morning.)**_

_**Thaaank you for reading :)**_


End file.
